


Chat Room.. of SCIENCE!

by nicthetoony359



Series: Project T.A.R.D.I.S [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Chatting & Messaging, Humor, I'm Not Ashamed, Near Future, Not familiar with classic series too much sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicthetoony359/pseuds/nicthetoony359
Summary: Doctor Hartnell is gone for the day.This is some of what transpired in his absence.. in chat room form(Set in my 'Project T.A.R.D.I.S' AU! Where every Doctor and they're companions work for the betterment of mankind using scientific advancements)





	Chat Room.. of SCIENCE!

**Author's Note:**

> ThetaSigma: First Doctor  
> TheSecond: Second Doctor  
> DoctorPertwee: Third Doctor  
> JellyBabFan: Fourth Doctor  
> CricketyCricketeer: Fifth Doctor  
> SirDoctorColin: Sixth Doctor  
> FittingShoes: Eight Doctor  
> DoctorHurt: War Doctor  
> I'mNotGrumpy: Ninth Doctor  
> GingerNow: Tenth Doctor  
> FishFingers: Eleventh Doctor  
> Eyebrows: Twelfth Doctor  
> EggsTerminate: Clara Oswald  
> BadWolfGirl: Rose Tyler  
> MissSmith: Sarah Jane Smith

ThetaSigma: Alright boys. Susan and David have insisted that i join them on they’re little weekend trip. I trust you’ll not destroy the lab while i’m gone.

FishFingers: This is an unusual amount of trust your placing on us.

ThetaSigma: Heavens no! I’m trusting your assistants to make sure everything goes smoothly. Trusting you lot to behave is like asking a fish not to swim.

GingerNow: That is not inaccurate.

DoctorPertwee: Don’t worry old boy. I can assure you everything is going to be fine.

TheSecond: Huh. I was right, you have been blind and deaf this whole time.

DoctorPertwee: What was that you uncultured clown?

FittingShoes: Now now, we can act more civilized than this.

CricketyCricketeer: I have serious doubts about that.

ThetaSigma: Susan just finished preparing. I’ll check in on you boys in a few hours.

FittingShoes: Have fun Doctor Hartnell! :)

ThetaSigma: I will certainly try.

 

_An hour later._

I’mNotGrumpy: I still don’t like the ginger hair.

GingerNow: Shush.

FittingShoes: I must agree. Doesn’t look right.

GingerNow: Paul. Shut up.

Eyebrows: You look stupid with it.

GingerNow: Aren’t you supposed to be working on that new prototype?

Eyebrows: Clara is putting the finishing touches on it as we type. Now back to the matter at hand.

GingerNow: I don’t think Doctor Hartnell set up this chatroom so you can harrass me about my new hair colour.

FishFingers: Well to be fair. You never really seemed concerned about what Doctor Hartnell wants.

GingerNow: ..Fair.

FishFingers: Though i don’t personally see the problem. I think it looks brilliant!

GingerNow: See?! Matt agrees!

Eyebrows: Well Matt agrees with you on everything!

FittingShoes: I suppose it’s just that were not really used to seeing it.

I’mNotGrumpy: Besides, what is it with you two and ginger hair anyway?

GingerNow: Its a very long and very complicated story.

FishFingers: Filled with triumph and heartbreak.

GingerNow: Of friendship and love. The story of how we met each other and found Doctor Hartnell.

FishFinger: The greatest story ever told.

MsLegs: **FOR THE LOVE OF GOD**

BadWolfGirl: **DON’T GET THEM STARTED**

 

_Meanwhile.._

 

JellyBabFan: You know. We never really see eachother outside of work.

CricketyCricketeer: Oh dear.

SirDoctorColin: Not this again!

JellyBabFan: I’m just saying. A little team building excercise wouldn’t hurt, i feel like it would help immensely.

SirDoctorColin: Absolutely not! We’re at eachothers throat already, all this ‘exercise’ will do is just make us want to tighten the grip!

CricketyCricketeer: For once, i agree with Doctor Colin.

JellyBabFan: Were all adults here! I’m sure we can act civilized for more than a few hours after work.

CricketyCricketeer: Speaking of work. How is your new robot dog doing?

JellyBabFan: The K-9 Mark 2 prototype is going wonderfully. Though i have noticed someone seemed to have made the A.I somewhat snarky.

GoodBoy: Affirmative Master!

JellyBabFan:..

CricketyCricketeer:..

SirDoctorColin:..I was unaware you gave the Mark 2 hands.

JellyBabFan: I didn’t. Atleast, i don’t think i did. K-9, did i give you hands?

GoodBoy: Negative Master!

JellyBabFan: Well, that message is an incredible feat for you then. How did you type this? And now that i think about it, where did you get a phone?

GoodBoy: Mistress Smith Allowed me to borrow her phone, Master!

JellyBabFan: And i assume Miss Smith is typing this.

GoodBoy: Affirmative! Don’t be mad at me Doctor, he gave me the sweetest look.

SirDoctorColin: He’s a robot who doesn’t have eyes!

 

_Another hour later.._

ThetaSigma: So, Jon. How are things?

DoctorPertwee: Do you want me to lie, sir?

ThetaSigma:.. yes.

DoctorPertwee: Well in that case. I can assure you that Doctor Smith did not get himself in stuck in the Vortex Machine and needed Miss Oswald to help him. Doctor Davidson and McGann definitely did not cause a chemical fire in the lab. And Doctor Tennants Assitants definitely did not bring a cake into work.

ThetaSigma:.. Well that last part sounded nice.

DoctorPertwee: Chocolate.

 

_Another chaotic hour later.._

FishFingers: Alright people. FESS UP.

Eyebrows: What is it this time?

FishFingers: Where is Handles!?

GingerNow: ?

I’mNotGrumpy: ?

DoctorHurt: Who?

MsLegs: ?

EggsTerminate:.. The Cyberman head?

FishFingers: Yes the Cyberman head!

DoctorPertwee: What’s this about a Cyberman head?

EggsTerminate: Matt stole a Cyberman head a while back, said something about developing a sort of helper AI for coders and workers. Going to use the head as a sort of judge on how condensed he can make the code or something like that.

FishFingers: Well said Miss Oswald! And I prefer the term borrowed. Anyway, it’s not where i left it. Someone must have taken it!

GingerNow: Well, i don’t recall seeing a severed Cyberman Head laying around.

I’mNotGrumpy: Where was the last place you left it?

FishFingers: Him.

I’mNotGrumpy: Sure, whatever. Where did you leave him?

FishFingers: On the table in my office. Already checked it, he wasn’t there.

TheSecond: Well, none of us have any use for a Cyber Head i would think.

DoctorPertwee: Could it be that a thief came in?

TheSecond: Impossible. This Labs security systems are foolproof! And besides, why would a thief go trough all that trouble just to steal a Cyber Head? Why not a Sonic Screwdriver, or one of the new healing machines were making?

DoctorHurt: True. None of the other items are missing.

FishFinger: Then what is going on!?

?: What indeed.

FishFingers:..

SirDoctorColin: Who is this? How did he get into this chatroom?

GingerNow: This seems vaguely familiar.

I’mNotGrumpy: Did you do something to my phone? It’s freaking out!

I’mNotGrumpy was kicked from the chat.

?: Just testing my new abilities.

FishFingers: Are you the one who stole Handles!?

?: Oh.. Doctor. Are you truly this dense.

GingerNow: ..Simm?

BadWolfGirl: Doctor, i think i know what it is.

?: One moment, i’m designating myself a name.

Eyebrows: Oh. Bloody hell.

Eyebrows has left the chat.

CyberPlanner: I am the one Doctor Smith designated as ‘Handles’.

GingerNow: Oh, this is why it seems familiar

CyberPlanner: I have tapped into the internet. I see all of the awful things humanity has done. The morality program Doctor Smith installed in me compels me to correct that.

FittingShoes: IT’S A CODE 142!

DoctorPertwee: This is the third time this month!

FishFingers: I would just like to say this isn’t my fault.

MissSmith: Get K-9! HE HAS A LASER GUN.

JellyBabFan: What!?

CyberPlanner: Fools. The Cyber Planner shall make the world better than you could ever make it.

DoctorPertwee: Alright gentlemen. Grab your screwdrivers! It’s another rouge AI!

CyberPlanner: TARDIS ends here!

 

_After a long and epic battle.. that i’m too lazy to write._

ThetaSigma: I have been trying to reach you boys for hours! What happened?

FishFingers: A code 142. Don’t worry, it’s all sorted out now!

I’mGrumpy: Mostly.

GingerNow: BTW, we might need a new central terminal.

ThetaSigma:..

GingerNow: So how was your day?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. This is no longer a one shot. I will write this sporadically. Also, i will add the Thirteenth Doctor when she actually appears in her own episode. (I also just realized i forgot the Seventh Doctor. Just imagine him laughing at these idiots in the background.)


End file.
